The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives
by Storywriter
Summary: Michael and Sara are getting married, but are both nervous about it. Will they be able to get through it without falling apart?
1. Chapter 1

The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Summary: Michael and Sara are getting married. They are both as nervous as can be. Will they be able to get through the wedding without falling apart?

Michael Scofield was waiting in one room of a local chapel in Chicago. He paced around waiting for the ceremony to being. He knew his heart was pounding so fast and couldn't do anything to stop it. His brother, Lincoln Burrows watched him as he paced around.

" Michael," Lincoln said," Sit down, will you. You're making me nervous."

" I'm sorry Linc," Michael said," I've never been this scared in my life. Today Sara and I get married. I'm happy, but I'm nervous."

" You got through the rehearsal okay," Lincoln said," You can do this. You love Sara, don't you?"

Michael gave his brother a strange look.

" Of course I do," Michael told him," With all my heart."

" Then sit down and relax," Lincoln said," Otherwise you'll fall apart."

Michael finally did sit down and tried to relax, but it didn't stop from his heart from pounding like a jackhammer.

In another part of the chapel, Sara Tancredi was in the bathroom and didn't want to come out. Veronica Donavon was waiting outside.

" Sara," Veronica said," Are you going to come out or do I have to come in?"

Sara opened the door.

" Why do I feel like I want to hide?" Sara asked.

" Because you're making the biggest decision of your life," Veronica told her," Michael adores you and he's going to love you for the rest of your life."

Sara tried to smile, but then she sighed.

" I know," Sara said," Michael tells me everyday how much he loves me. I don't doubt that. I love him too. I tried not to let my feelings show. Veronica, I couldn't help it. Michael was still an inmate when I feel for him. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with an inmate."

Veronica smiled.

" He told me he didn't plan on falling for you," Veronica said," But he did."

Sara took another deep breath.

" I wonder how Michael is," Sara said," Do you think he's as nervous as I am."

Veronica then laughed.

" I think he would be," Veronica said," Do you want me to find out?"

Sara shook her head.

" I'll wait," Sara said," I think I need to. I feel that I could throw up."

Veronica shook her head. Sara was grateful for Veronica's help and support. In the two years after Lincoln and Michael's release, Veronica had become one of Sara's best friends.

" In the hour you'll be married to Michael," Veronica said," How does that make you feel?"

Sara said nothing and got up and went back to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was becoming more relaxed, thanks to Lincoln. At that moment however, he didn't know what Sara was going through. A knock on the door ended up distracting him. Lincoln went to answer the door and saw Veronica.

" Hey," Lincoln said," Is anything wrong?"

Veronica just nodded her head.

" Sara," Michael said," Tell me Veronica."

" Sara is so nervous that she's making herself sick," Veronica told him," She's a wreck."

Lincoln couldn't help but start laughing.

" What's so funny?" Veronica asked," Lincoln, this isn't funny."

" Michael has been feeling the same way," Lincoln said," He's a basketcase."

" Thanks bro," Michael told him," Shut up. You're not helping. There's still time. Veronica, stay with her."

" I will," Veronica said," Knowing that you're going through the same thing might help her."

Veronica then left and Michael sat down. Lincoln ended up shutting the door. Lincoln then looked at Michael and laughed again.

" Cut it out Linc," Michael told him," Please."

" Sorry," Lincoln said," What if your never asked Sara to marry you?"

" I don't know," Michael answered," I was starting to relax, now I'm scared. I have to see if Sara's okay."

" Give it time," Lincoln told him," I'm sure Sara will be fine."

Veronica went back to be with Sara. Sara was sitting on a chair.

" Hey," Veronica said," How are you feeling now?"

Sara looked at Veronica.

" Like I want to hide still," Sara said," I love Michael. What should I do?"

" Continue to relax," Veronica said," Not much time left."

It was about 3o minutes later, Sara was beginning to feel better.

" You look like you just did a 180," Veronica said," Do you feel better now?"

" I feel great," Sara said," I can't wait to say ' I Do'"

" Michael will be happy to hear that," Veronica said," You know, Lincoln said Michael is just as scared as you are. So you're not alone in this."

Sara sighed with relief.

" That does make me feel better," Sara said with a slight laugh," That Michael is just as nervous as I am."

" Michael loves you too," Veronica said," He can't wait either."

There was another knock on the door and it was the minister. It was time for the wedding to begin. Sara's father walked in the door. Sara did feel that over the years so still wasn't as close to her father, Frank Tancredi as she wanted to be.

" Sara," Frank said," You look so lovely."

Sara smiled.

" Thanks dad," Sara said," Are you ready to give me away?"

" Yes," Frank admitted," But you'll always be my daughter."

Sara grinned at got prepared to walk down the aisle with her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael went to the front of the alter. Lincoln was standing next to him. Michael shut his eyes for a moment and images flashed through his mind. His first day at Fox River, seeing Sara for the first time, the riot, and when he first kissed Sara in the infirmary. He opened his eyes and found Lincoln nudging him.

" You awake?" Lincoln asked.

" Yeah," Michael said," I'm fine."

" You look like you want to pass out," Lincoln said," In a moment Sara's going to be walking down that aisle."

Michael could knew that from the music and then his heart started pounding again, especially when he saw Sara in her wedding dress.

" Could she be anymore beautiful," Michael thought.

Sara was smiling as she was down the aisle with her father. As she got closer, she could see the grin on Michael's face and of those around her.

" This is the best day of my life," Sara thought," I wasn't supposed to fall for an inmate, but with Michael Scofield, I couldn't help it."

When Sara got up to the front, she took Michael's extended hand.

" The worst is almost over," Michael thought," Then again, I would do anything for Sara."

Sara just smiled at him.

" You look beautiful," Michael whispered.

" You don't look so bad yourself," Sara told him.

" We can hear you," Lincoln whispered to them.

Veronica only smiled and said nothing.

" We are gathered in this place to join this couple in marriage," the minister said," Who gives this woman to be married?"

Frank Tancredi just looked at his daughter.

" I do," Frank said.

Frank then sat down. Sara felt tears in her eyes for she felt closer to her father then she had in years. The ceremony went on and then it was time for the vows, which Michael and Sara worked on themselves.

" This wasn't part of the plan," Michael thought," But I love Sara more then words can say."

" You okay?" he heard.

Michael looked at the minister.

" Yes," Michael answered," What can I say? Sara, I love you more then words can describe. I vow to you from this day on, to cherish you and stand by you for whatever life brings us. I'm sure we'll have good times and bad times, but together we'll get through them all. I love you Sara, and that comes straight from my heart to yours."

Sara felt the tears in her eyes building up more.

" That was beautiful," Sara told him," Michael, I wasn't supposed to fall for you. I convinced myself that it wasn't right. In the end, I couldn't stop. I will cherish everyday with you. We can get through them all, even if their unexpected. Our love and support for one another will guide us into the future. In sickness and in health, I'll be there. I love you too."

There was silence in the room, except for the sound of tears, which came from Sara.

" Is there anything else miss?" the minister asked.

Sara didn't know what to say, there was one more thing, but should she admit that in front of everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara just smiled. She was standing at the front of the alter. What she had to say to Michael was unexpected, for they didn't talk about the future that much.

" Miss," the minister said," Sara, are you okay?"

Sara nodded her head.

" Yes," Sara answered," I'm fine. Michael has made me happier then I ever could be. I look forward to sharing the future with you. You came into my life and changed it for the better. I love all that you do and all that you are. I also look forward to raising our future children with you."

Michaels' eyes grew wider.

" Yes," Sara told him.

" Whoa," Michael said.

Everyone else seemed shocked by Sara's confession that she was pregnant.

" I'm done now," Sara said," We can go on."

The minister just grinned and said a blessing over the rings.

" With the blessing of these rings," the minister said," May it also bless whatever follows you."

The rings were then exchanged. Sara felt more tears in her eyes.

" Is there anyone here that feels that this couple, Sara and Michael, shouldn't be married," the minister said," Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

There was complete silence.

" Well if there are no objections," the minister said," By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

That was the moment Michael was waiting for the whole time. He did kiss Sara and there was a loud roar of applause. Sara just looked at Michael and walked back down the aisle with him. It was a little while later at the reception hall when they talked more.

" Let the future begin," Sara said," I was so nervous."

" So was I," Michael said," Sara, are you sure?"

" You mean about the baby?" Sara asked," I know we didn't plan it, but yes."

Michael kissed her again.

" I never saw myself as a father," Michael said.

Sara grinned at him.

" You'll make a great father," Sara told him," You have the greatest heart. Tell me how much you love me?"

" This is the first day of the rest of my life," Michael told her," I'll love you forever Sara."

Sara leaned her head on his shoulder, she felt the same way about him.

Lincoln and Veronica came up.

" More news to share," Veronica said," That's why you were sick."

Sara nodded her head.

" I'm happy for you," Veronica said," I'll help you."

" Well," Lincoln said," You didn't expect that did you Michael?"

Michael shook his head.

" No," Michael said," I accept it though. The future is getting better and I look forward to whatever it brings. From here on out, nothing will destroy how happy I am."

Sara looked at him and again agreed with him. The future was something to look forward too.


End file.
